Kula Diamond vs Yang Xiao Long
Kula Diamond vs Yang Xiao Long is a Death Battle by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 7! King of Fighters vs RWBY! The Anti K' collides with the girl who burns in a match of ice and fire. '' Interlude (Invader) Wiz: Looking to add versatility to the standard form of martial arts, many combatants stride to use the basic elements all around us. Today we focus on the rivalry between cryo and pyrokinesis. '''Boomstick: Kula Diamond, the Anti K from King of Fighters. ' Wiz: And Yang Xiao Long, the burning brawler from Beacon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Kula (NESTS' theme 2001) Wiz: The cartel known as NESTS had been known for their genetically modified combatants. But perhaps more notoriously, they are known for their creations turning on their cause. After the betrayal of K', NESTS began the development of a counter measure: The Anti K'. '''Boomstick: So logically, to counter the pyrokinetic K', NESTS designed Kula Diamond to be... a cryokinetic. Yeah, I'm already starting to see why things might have fallen apart. ' Wiz: But despite the apparent weakness to her target, Kula is a superhuman hunting being, who accomplished many hunts and kills for NESTS. While she never did kill K', she proved to be a worthy creation. Even if the side effects of the modification resulted in her becoming more of a child. 'Boomstick: Because nothing undoes hardened cartel traitors like blue haired fourteen year old girls. ' Wiz: Actually... Kula is naturally strawberry blonde. Her hair only changes colour when she activates her cryokinesis. '''Boomstick: What, so she just changes her look depending on what powers are in play? Wiz: Well, sort of. She's hardly the only character to do it. Mario wastes time getting a whole new set of clothes on when he powers up. Boomstick: That's fair. Wiz: And Goku goes through enough hair dye a season to keep his new forms looking cool to run Superdrug out of business. Boomstick: Superdrug? Oh yeah, an English person is writing this battle. For the none British readers, Superdrug is a Health and Beauty retailer in Britain. But still, Wiz, NESTS' research and developments went towards a hair colour changing teenager? Wiz: Let's not let the look fool us. If NESTS have you lined up as a target, this girl can- and most definitely will- kill you. Unless, you know, global threats are at large.' '''To make absolutely certain that their mistakes would not repeat themselves, NESTS designed Kula to be monitored by an android, Candy Diamond. As well as two agents: Foxy and Diana. They watched Kula closely, ensuring she accomplished her tasks to the letter, even getting involved if they absolutely had to. But this wasn't always necessary. '''Wiz: Kula was emotionally suppressed as a NESTS operative. Acting as cold as the ice she summoned, but after the defeat of the Zero Cannon and NESTS, she aligns herself with K'. Further proving that no creation ever stays loyal to their designer.' Wiz: Their bond was created over the recognition that their lives had been altered and ultimately ruined by NESTS and became the 'little sister' of the group. Since then, she has travelled with K' Whip and Maxima to different tournaments and missions. Taking up an obsession for strawberry sorbets and ice cream in general. While her childish side has taken over the bulk of her personality, it is crucial that her original design and mission is not forgotten... (Napolitan Trance) Boomstick: We mentioned earlier the cryokinetic base of Kula's offence. But it's not as basic as throwing down a patch of ice here and there. No, Kula folds her cryokinesis into her physical offence. ' Wiz: One well known move of Kula is the Crow Bite, a stiff icy uppercut that can knock her opponent away. This is a sister move to K' who has his own variant that differs by using fire. Kula also has the Counter Shell. This handy little technique can allow Kula to deflect a projectile with a simple kick, launching it directly back to the sender. It also freezes the attack, making her response slightly more deadly than the original deal. Should this attack be used when there is no projectile to defend against, she will instead kick an ice projectile of her own. '''Boomstick: A good combination move for Kula to fall back on is the Ray Spin. In doing this attack, Kula spins herself at her foe and delivers a sequence of kicks as a result. This still allows her to follow up with a second attack, whether she chooses a trip or a final kick. But what's worse than being kicked by a combatant with a natural closing down fighting style? Well, maybe it'll be those ice skates she has on her feet. ' Wiz: Kula's skates serve a dual purpose. While they benefit her movement on a frozen surface, they can also be used as weapons in their own right. An unlucky adversary could find themselves cut to ribbons in the blink of an eye of not paying attention against Kula. But one more of her impressive attacks is the Freeze Execution. In this attack, Kula can end the battle decisively, summoning a blizzard that covers the whole area and deal massive damage. 'Boomstick: Her very summoning of cryokinesis is deadly. Upon activating her powers, she can potentially freeze the entirety of an area, including entire factories and satellites. ' Wiz: Kula's signature move is the Diamond Breath, which she uses to blow several shards of ice in an extremely concentrated area. At close range, this can be a high hitting combo, and has a potential to knock back a foe. But her strongest attack is definitely the Glacier Ridge. She imprisons her foe in ice for several seconds before unleashing a brutal explosion to them. This can rise to even a sixteen hit combination just for the sequence alone. 'Boomstick: For such a pretty little thing, Kula is actually pretty tough. She once had to combat Zero Cannons, surviving a direct explosion from a shot that destroyed the city of Southtown. That's right! When the dust settled and the rubble remained, Kula Diamond was the one still alive! She even survived a atmospheric reentry, and the subsequent fall to Earth. ' Wiz: And as far as speed goes, Kula is hardly lacking. When she set about stopping Zero's mission, she moved quicker than satellites, and was quick enough to surpass Earth's escape velocity. That's roughly 11.2km/s, or better put, Mach 33. Kula Diamond would have been travelling just over 25,000,319.8819 m/ph. What is important to note, however is that Kula is not always travelling this fast. And just because she accomplished this feat once, does not mean she moves so fast in battle either. 'Boomstick: Regardless, this chick is one you do not wanna slip up against. Her winter themed offence can freeze you over in a heartbeat. Just... don't remind her of her past. She gets kinda touchy about that. ' Kula Diamond: No problem for me. Not one scratch! Yang (This Will Be The Day) Wiz: It can't be easy for a child to grow in a world without a parent. But Yang had the misfortune and agony of losing not one, but both of her mothering figures. Her biological mother, Raven, abandoned her at a very young age. And after being raised by the loving Summer Rose, Yang was once again without a mother when Summer ventured on a mission she never returned from. 'Boomstick: Poor kid. It couldn't have been easy. But I guess the responsibility of looking after a younger sister and a clear path to Beacon Academy is enough to keep you going. ' Wiz: In the world of Remnant, many teenagers attend academies across the planet in the hopes of one day becoming the best heroes and warriors in the world. On her first mission, Yang met her new teammates in Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee. Partnered with younger sister Ruby, they formed the ambitious and sometimes mischievous, Team RWBY. 'Boomstick: Verrry creative... ' Wiz: And you would have called them? 'Boomstick: I'd... uh... Anyway, Yang and her team had only ever been used to their studies and closing down small bands of thugs in the build up to the Vytal Festival. A tournament where Yang progressed all the way to the singles stages, where she was then framed for injuring Mercury. ' Wiz: The events that transpired through the tournament opened the doorway for an eventual breach on behalf of the Grimm and White Fang, as well as hacked Atlesian Defences. Separated from her team, Yang fought off many Grimm and White Fang members, until... 'Boomstick: Yang charged the toughest looking villain on the campus. Not usually a bad idea, unless they happen to wield a badass katana that can just cut through your arm like it was nothing. ' Wiz: In the months following, Yang slowly worked up the courage and the confidence to reignite her passion for being a huntsman, receiving her cybernetic arm and sparring lightly against Tai, while still being haunted by the reality of her crippling loss. 'Boomstick: Thankfully, for the rest of the heroes that is, Yang was able to shake off this trauma, for a while, and was able to lend the assist against the villains at the attempted fall of Haven. She retrieved the Relic of Knowledge and properly reunited with Team RWBY. Although, in recent episodes I'm sure she's wondering why the hell she did that. I mean, Ozpin has been doing a pretty good job at making everyone ''not ''want to be huntsmen and huntresses anymore. ' Wiz: And Yang appears to be one of the only ones unwilling to take people's word at face value any more, learning from her mother that there is sometimes a second half to the story. It's weird that even though they spent so little time together, they are so much alike. But not everything Yang knows she got from her mother. (Let's Just Live) 'Boomstick: Yang is a brawler. I mean, in a world of badass weapons consisting of swords, scythes and mallets, this chick uses shotgun hands. The Ember Celicas. ' Wiz: These Celicas can fire shotgun-esque blasts at their foe, making them incredibly devastating up close. Thanks to their power, Yang has subdued some tough standing opposition. She saw off Miltia and Melanie Malachite as well as Junior in one battle- before she was even training at Beacon Academy. As well as that, she had a hand in destroying Roman Torchwick's Atlesian mech. While this took a team effort, Yang was still holding her own against a robot that was due to feature in Atlas' army upon full completion. 'Boomstick: Her new cybernetic arm can detach itself from her body, either as an attack or even as a means of giving a foe the slip, as she did to Mercury in the events of Volume 5. Also, with it being metal, it's naturally stronger than her regular arm. It sparked out Shay D Mann in one shot, bouncing the fool out of the building several times on his way. ' Wiz: Yang can also tap into her semblance, an ability that amplifies her attacking strength when she finds herself backed into a corner. 'Boomstick: Like a Smash Bros. Lucario? ' Wiz: Well. Yes. Although, this state can also leave Yang as a glass cannon. Even though she is granted great power, she is not indestructible. An over reliance on this semblance can have an unintended backfire; Yang had made herself a predictable singles combatant by the time the Vytal Festival was concluding; she relied on this ability to pull her through every battle after the qualifiers. 'Boomstick: And if she puts all her eggs in the "My semblance has got this" basket, well someone like Adam Taurus might just cut her down to size. Although since Volume 4, Yang has begun to show signs of relying on her semblance less, resisting the urge to punt Mercury in the battle at Haven Academy. ' Wiz: But her greatest strength may just be her defence: her aura. A person's aura is a defensive attribute that can protect Yang for a short amount of time when activated. However, repeated strain on this can result in it failing. With aura in play, a huntress could survive a potentially fatal blow. But take the aura away, and they are just as vulnerable as any living person. Also, her flaring temper can cause her to lose focus on the task at hand. This was shown when her frustration built against Neopolitan in the Breach of Vale. 'Boomstick: Man, where's Ren and his 'Chill the fuck out' semblance when you need it? Oh that's right, being spoke over by Nora. Every. Single. Time. ' Wiz: Yang has been made aware of the flaw in her temper, and it is really up to the huntress to show how far she has come, and if she can indeed keep her temper from flaring. 'Boomstick: It usually doesn't matter though. Yang's semblance tends to cover most of her weaknesses and gaps in her armour. When her aura reaches a critical state, you better watch out for the girl who burns. ' Yang Xiao Long: Yeah, we're going to kick some butt! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location: Tai's house - Patch '' (One Bad Man 0:45, slightly lower volume) Tai had gone out to run an errand while Yang sat at home, tinkering with her bike. Tai had left the radio on, but Yang wasn't paying too much attention to the music it was blaring; she was deep in thought. That was, until she went to reach for her screwdriver, only to see the boot of a stranger. Yang jolted upright. "What the hell?" she demanded, arming her Ember Celicas. "My telephone buddy says you hurt someone on TV. He said that people like you are as dangerous as NESTS were." "That bastard framed me. He was attacking me!" "He was being nice!" Kula snapped. She then eyed the spare parts of Yang's bike scattered around the shed. "But give me those parts, and I might pretend to him that I beat you." "No way!" Yang yelled, as she shoved Kula out of the shed and onto the grass. Kula then dodged as Yang launched a tool at her, which the Anti K' dodged with ease. She then activated her cryokinesis, her hair changing from the natural strawberry blonde, and ice covering the area like a sub zero blanket. (KDD-0063) "I won't lose!" Kula vowed, as she stood up straight, preparing to combat the leaping huntress. '''FIGHT!' Kula traded off a kick with Yang's leading punch. The pair traded several kicks and punches, and Kula could see that Yang was going to prove to be a physical foe. She delivered several spinning kicks at Yang's guard, pushing the huntress against the shed. Yang ducked the follow up kick and delivered a straight right punch to the mouth. Kula stumbled backwards, and then was forced to summon an Ice Shield as Yang hammered at her with Ember Celica shots. Kula mocked Yang, yawning inside her icy defence. Without a word, the Anti K summoned a row of icicles and spikes behind Yang, and then used a kick to parry an Ember Celica shot. The blast knocked Yang onto the icicles, which jabbed into her back and arms. Yang gritted her teeth, and punched the floor, revealing several flames around her. Kula felt anger swirl inside her. "A fire user, huh? I knew ''I didn't like you." she said, summoning icy shurikens to hand. Yang punched away at the incoming attacks, and then lunged at Kula again with a flying strike. Kula smirked and delivered a Crow Bite, catching Yang on the chin and driving the huntress upwards. Kula then planted several more kicks on Yang, before heeling her head first into the shed. Yang landed with a thud, but fought back to her feet. She punched a nearby slab of wood at Kula, which caught the Anti K off guard and stunned her. Perfect. Yang rolled beneath a shot of ice, and then punched Kula right in the stomach, launching her into the house. Kula landed on her hands and knees, but quickly skated at Yang, and went about delivering a spinning kick combination. Yang covered up, raising her arms in defence, biding her time. Eventually, Kula left an opening where Yang was able to grab her by the ankle and launch her up in the air. Yang pursued, using her Ember Celicas to launch herself above Kula. She then punched down on her stomach, which planted Kula into the floor, creating a crater. As Yang went to deliver a crushing blow, Kula summoned an Ice Shield, which bought her a few more seconds. (Mercury vs Yang) But Yang was relentless, and hammered her way through the ice eventually with her robotic arm. Kula delivered a Crow Bite, staggering Yang but the next time they traded a shot, it was a kick being crumpled by the strength of the cybernetic enhancement. Kula staggered backwards, and Yang could see she was in control. "Tap out if you have to." she boasted. Kula looked back up. "The only one who'll want to call it quits will be you. Too bad I won't stop!" Kula shot back, kicking ice shards at Yang, who shielded her face. Just as Yang rushed her, Kula created a layer of ice on the ground, forcing Yang to slip and crash. "Cheap." Yang complained. "Effective though." Kula retorted. Yang then tried an uncharacteristic kick, which Kula was able to knock back with Diamond Breath. Yang struggled against the torrent of ice, and decided to play a sneak attack of her own. She fired her cybernetic arm into Kula's face, blasting the Anti K spine first against the wall. But when Yang went to capitalise with an aerial punch, Kula summoned a nippy blizzard that battered Yang's aura. The huntress was pinned back, and the Anti K delivered a double dropkick, planting her ice skates right in Yang's chest. The huntress careened through debris, landing in a heap. "At least you'll make a nice ice sculpture. If you stay still that is." Kula remarked, pulling a face at Yang to mock her. (I Burn) "Sorry to disappoint you. But sculpture isn't my style." she then punched her fists together, activating her semblance. Kula gulped. Oh boy... more fire. The Anti K' attempted a Crow Bite, which Yang muscled through. She punched Kula against a tree, bending the trunk slightly. Kula groaned as she picked herself back up, narrowly skating away from a decapitating punch. The tree trunk blasted through the surrounding woods, levelling several other trees. Kula clipped Yang's face with her boot, but Yang no sold the attack, punching several rounds of Ember Celica into the chest and stomach of the cryokinetic. Kula struggled to activate her defence, and Yang delivered a bone rattling strike to the side of the face, which Kula had to just double check to see if it had left her with any teeth left. Yang fired away with more rounds of the celicas, but this time Kula was able to stand her ground and defend herself. She fired shurikens at them, which cancelled each other out mid flight. Yang grew more frustrated, throwing more deliberate and intense punches which Kula was now playfully skating in and out of. As Yang leapt up, Kula dropped her with a Crow Bite, stunning her. With a Diamond Breath, she pushed Yang right back against a tree, nearly freezing her in place. Yang cried out, forcing her arms free and desperately firing her cybernetic at Kula again. This time, it was bad news for the huntress. (KD-SR) Kula planted her heel into the attack and then froze over the loose arm, leaving Yang now with only one hand to defend herself. Kula athletically dodged the remaining celica rounds, and kicked Yang across the face, noticing a weird colour crackling on her face and other parts of her body. Realising just how much deep water Yang was in, Kula delivered Crow Bites in succession which left the huntress dazed. Kula then summoned a snowman above Yang, which landed on her. The summon left Yang's head as the only thing visible through what was otherwise a suit made entirely of snow. As Yang struggled to fight free, Kula skated to her, planting her skates right across the neck of the huntress, decapitating her. (Music Stops) As Yang's head was about to hit the floor, Kula used Glacier Ridge on the rest of Yang's trapped body, creating a bloody splatter among the powdery white of snow. Upon then hearing the sound of the dog barking, Kula quickly set about acquiring the spare parts from the garage, taking them with her as a little something for her troubles. '''KO!' Conclusion (Diamond Dust) Boomstick: Do you wanna build a snowman? It doesn't have to be made of a HUNTRESS' BLOOD! Wiz: This battle was sadly quite a comfortable one for Kula. While, yes, fire does trump ice that doesn't mean automatic victory. Kula was created to be the Anti K after all. She was born to combat a superhuman fighter with pyrokinetic abilities. Ring any bells? K' is essentially a more matured, and superior fighter, version of Yang. 'Boomstick: Sure, the huntress had the advantage of her aura durability but that doesn't mean she can hold on forever. As we said before, once aura expires, a huntress is just as weak as anyone else. Meaning those lovely little ice skates on Kula's feet were now twice as deadly. ' Wiz: Yang has shown to struggle against similar foes to Kula in the past. In both her battles with Mercury, he has gained the advantage over her with a kicking based offence and ranged attacks. Yang only defeated Mercury by way of semblance, and Mercury's unfamiliarity with the huntress' ability. Plus, there is always the chance that Merc threw the fight in the tournament to help progress Salem's plan. 'Boomstick: Even when Yang was a more matured fighter, she still struggled to take on Mercury in the rematch. And this guy doesn't use half the tricks Kula is able to. She could keep changing the floor's surface, which Yang is susceptible against to begin with. In the battle against Neon, Yang kept falling into the traps of the Faunus and her teammate set until Weiss gave her an opening through sacrifice. ' Wiz: Kula has been taking on, and defeating super human fighters all her life. It is what she was born to do. No matter how strong of a foe they seem, Kula can manipulate her ice attacks and martial arts to topple them. And these are well polished fighters she is butting heads with. Yang has still not completed her training yet, and despite her sessions with Tai, there is not much evidence to suggest that she isn't dependent on her semblance or vulnerable to temper outbursts in the field any more. 'Boomstick: And while Kula can be childish and easy to offend, she has never shown to give in to her emotions quite to the degree or the sheer number of times as Yang has. In the end, I guess ''Kula ''heads prevailed. ' Wiz: The winner is Kula Diamond! Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Human vs Cyborg themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Gun vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:P4L Season 1